obscurefandomcom-20200213-history
Breeder
The Breeder is a monster appearing in Obscure II created by the mutagenic properties of the Mortifilia. Biology The Breeder is the most shocking example of how the Mortifilia spores can adapt the previous traits of a human host. Indeed this abject lifeform was once the body of a pregnant human female, now a mockery of a birthing woman crossed with arthropodal features: the arms keep a human semblance but the subject's legs are reshaped into slashing limbs, and the creature use all four to crawl like a spider. The truly horrible part is how the spores perverted the previous host's pregnancy. Her distended belly swell even more due to the merging of stomach, intestines and uterus, while the vagina become a sort of vertical mouth complete with a long tentacle-like tongue: this appendage is strong enough to ensnare and drag the prey into its abdomen, where the victim is instantly crushed. The biological components thus assimilated are probably what makes a Breeder capable of churning out a swarm of Spider Biters. Behind this horrible multifunctional organ the creature drags what remains of a human body, just two oversized breasts (now possibly used to store fat) and the head, now a featureless knob with a circular maw used only to breath and screech. Combat Breeders have poor mobility and attack the closest enemies simply hitting them with its bulk or slashing with its claws, but this does not mean that they are defenceless: this monster possess great resistence and is never encountered alone since it keeps spawning Spider Biters which immediately pounce on their prey. When a Breeder manages to keep some distance from its prey, it will lash out with its long "tongue", grabbing the enemy's ankle and making him lose balance: after a few instants it will start to reel its prey across the ground and towards its mouth, forcing him to struggle for freedom or being swallowed and instantly killed. Tactics The best way to deal with the Breeder is to ignore the Spider Biters while attacking it, trying not to face its front mouth to avoid its "tongue". Alternatively, using a flare from the Flare Gun will keep it busy for enough time for the player to kill the Spiders. In any case a single Light Grenade will eliminate both the monster and the parasites quickly. Fallcreek Outbreak It is unknown if Breeders were created accidentally or by purpose but, since this mutation requires the body of a pregnant woman, it is known that it is one of the rarest speciments. In day 1 of the outbreak only 4 Breeders were spotted around the city. Corey and Amy found one in the Fallcreek University Hospital naturally. Another was found by Corey and Shannon in Turtle Stone Island and the third and fourth one were found by Stan and Shannon in the Leafmore High ruins and the dance hall of the Delta Theta Gamma Frat House, respectively. Trivia *In a cut animation, Corey and Amy would find the first Breeder and see how she would transform. Gallery Spider Breed.png|One can see its human appearance SB1.jpg SB2.png Sb3.png Category:Creatures Category:ObsCure II Creatures